Arngrim
Un soldat aux qualités d'épéiste incomparables. Véritable stratège militaitre, Arngrim ne se sent chez lui que sur une champ de bataille. Affronter Arngrim en combat équivaut à une sentence de mort. Arngrim est un personnage récurrent dans la série Valkyrie Profile. Il est un Guerrier Lourd et, suivant les caractéristiques dans les jeux, il est soit un Einherjar, soit un allié. Grâce à plusieurs incarnations, il a été témoin des événements principaux de la saga et a rencontré les trois Valkyries. Histoire Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Mercenaire vivant à Artolia, Arngrim dispose d'aptitudes dignes d'un véritable guerrier et d'une bonne dose de chance. Sa technique de combat à l'épée est sans égale et il s'en sert pour se battre tel un démon possédé, faisant de lui une véritable terreur des champs de bataille. Chapitre 0 Mercenaire puissant et arrogant, Arngrim vit à Artolia avec son frère handicapé, Roland. Ce dernier est un artiste, mais ne peut pas se tenir debout, ce qui demande à Arngrim de gagner sa vie pour eux deux. Il est parfois utile à l'armée royale artolienne moyennant des frais, et est un ami proche de Lawfer, le fils du capitaine des chevaliers du roi. Les deux s'entraînent souvent ensemble et, comme il est toujours devancé, Lawfer estime que Arngrim a un don naturel pour la bataille. Arngrim lui-même indique cependant que le guerrier doit toujours faire du mieux qu'il peut, même dans une bataille perdue d'avance, et toujours choisir pour lui-même. thumb|left|Arngrim insultant le RoiArtolia fait face à des incursions de barbares, où Arngrim se distingue au combat. Le roi d'Artolia organise une cérémonie pour célébrer la victoire et récompense Arngrim avec un trophée en reconnaissance de ses prouesses au combat. Toutefois, Arngrim méprise le roi, qu'il juge faible, et n'a aucun scrupule à le montrer. Il détruit le trophée et l'humilie publiquement, à la grande colère de sa fille, la princesse Jelanda. Voyant que personne n'ose s'opposer à Arngrim, elle élabore son propre plan de vengeance. Se déguisant en une roturière et prenant le nom d'Angela, elle essaie d'embaucher Arngrim. Bien qu'il se méfie, il accepte de la rencontrer dans un restaurant pour discuter des détails de l'opération. Toutefois, la personnalité de Jelanda reprend le dessus. Après avoir fait une scène au restaurant parce qu'elle n'aime pas la nourriture, "Angela" boit un verre entier de sake, qu'elle prend pour de l'eau, et, ivre, s'évanouit. Arngrim la ramène à la maison pour se reposer, mais, comme il l'entend parler dans son sommeil, il devine sa véritable identité. Jelanda se réveille finalement, troublée de se trouver dans une situation embarrassante, et part, mais pas sans dire qu'elle va revenir le lendemain pour finaliser les arrangements pour le travail. Comprenant les raisons de ses actes, Arngrim décide de s'excuser auprès d'elle. Cependant, le lendemain, elle ne se présente pas. Au lieu de cela, un inconnu masqué arrive pour offrir un autre emploi à Arngrim : accompagner un convoi jusqu'à Villnore. Il est associé à Badrach, un voleur pauvre de vie de Villnore, qui semble le connaitre de réputation. Ne sachant pas ce que contient cette cargaison, les deux hommes partent, seuls, mais sont rapidement interceptés par une patrouille de chevaliers Artoliens. Ils fuient la scène, mais pas avant de voir que leur cargaison est, en fait, Jelanda inconsciente. Pendant qu'ils se cachent, Badrach explique que Lombert, le conseiller royal Artolien, est en fait un espion pour Villnore et a probablement prévu d'utiliser Jelanda comme forme de chantage. Soudain, ils entendent des cris venant de la direction de la charrette. Afin d'éviter les soupçons, Lombert avait envoyé les chevaliers après la cargaison, leur demandant de donner à la princesse un médicament s'ils la trouvent inconsciente. En réalité ce fut de la Poudre de Goule, qui transforma Jelanda en un démon, qui procède à tuer tous les chevaliers. Badrach s'enfuit alors en quatrième vitesse alors qu'Arngrim regarde le démon. A ce moment, Lenneth, nouvellement réveillée, apparaît, toujours accompagnée de Freya, attirées par la présence du démon. Elles aident Arngrim, tuent le démon, et Lenneth recrute Jelanda comme Einherjar. Irrité par la trahison de Lombert, Arngrim revient à Artolia pour lui faire face. Toutefois, Lombert est un mage et même un nécromancier, et prend rapidement le dessus. Jelanda, dont l'avis d'Arngrim a changé pour le mieux après avoir vu qu'il était prêt à la venger, supplie Lenneth de l'aider. Elle accepte et aide à la défaite de Lombert, néanmoins la garde royale est attirée par la présencethumb|Final Blast d'Arngrim. Une troupe arrive dans la salle, Arngrim les bat un par un, disant qu'il n'a pas l'intention de mourir tout de suite, et que le Valhalla ne doit pas avoir besoin de véritables guerriers s'ils se font battre aussi rapidement. Lenneth apparaît une nouvelle fois et commente son arrogance, en disant que la force n'est pas la seule qualité d'un guerrier. Quand Angrim fait remarquer que ces mots sont ironiques venant d'une déesse de la mort, Jelanda intervient pour défendre la Valkyrie. Celle-ci explique qu'elle n'est pas responsable de prendre des vies, mais de leur montrer un chemin différent, un chemin qu'ils doivent, cependant, marcher seuls. À ce stade, le père de Lawfer arrive sur la scène, invitant Arngrim à arrêter ce massacre. Réticent à lever son épée sur un homme qu'il respecte, sachant que Jelanda est "saine et sauve", mais aussi intrigué par les paroles de Lenneth, Arngrim préfère prendre sa propre vie plutôt que de renoncer à son honneur. Lenneth le recrute, même si Freya la met en garde que sa personnalité le rend inapte pour le Valhalla. Si Lenneth et Arngrim reviennent à Artolia après l'avoir recruté, il récupérera une épée donnée par son père, le Dragon Slayer (Tueuse de Dragon). Fin A Si la Fin A est déclenchée, après que Lucian soit mort des mains de Loki, Lenneth retrouvre ses souvenirs de sa vie en Platina en visitant le Weeping Lily Meadow. Réalisant ce qui s'est passé, Odin initie le Rite Souverain et Hrist prend en charge les tâches de Lenneth. Après être restés avec Lenneth depuis leur mort, Arngrim et Mystina, qui ne peuvent pas être transférés à Asgard, sont devenus fidèles à la Valkyrie et choqués par la tournure des événements. Lorsque Hrist sollicite leur aide pour sauver Silmeria de Brahms, ils refusent, et, vexée, elle les attaque. Toutefois, l'âme de Lenneth qui a réussi à résister au Rite s'interpose et est endommagée. Hésitante à tuer sa soeur, Hrist s'en va tuer Brahms pour sauver sa soeur. Au même instant, Lezard apparaît, demandant à Mystina de cristalliser l'âme de Lenneth et de la stocker dans un homunculus qu'il a créé jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent récupérer son propre corps. Malgré sa méfiance à l'égard de Lezard qui a admis vouloir piéger Lenneth dans un corps mortel, Mystina n'a tout de même pas le choix. Une fois l'âme de Lenneth obtenue, Arngrim, Mystina et Lezard rejoignent le Château de Brahms pour combattre Hrist. Ils la battent et expulsent son âme du corps de la Valkyrie. Lenneth, réveillée, est ensuite prête à partir en guerre contre Loki. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Chapitre 3 thumbDes siècles avant les événements de ''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth'', Arngrim, dans une de ses anciennes incarnations, est un chasseur de trésors mercenaire. Après avoir fait équipe avec une femme nommée Leone, il part explorer les Ruines du Mont Serdberg. Piégée dans le corps de la princesse Alicia de Dipan, Silmeria planifie de trouver l'Orbe du Dragon avant le Roi Barbarossa ou Odin, qui sont tous deux en lice pour sa possession, le premier pour se libérer de l'emprise des dieux et le second pour subjuguer Midgard. Les Ruines du Mont Serdberg ayant été jadis un lieu de repos pour l'Orbe, Alicia et son escorte (Rufus, Dylan et Lezard) rencontrent Arngrim et Leone dans cet édifice. Dylan et Arngrim commencent leur discussion sur un mauvais pied, Dylan étant offensé par la présence de chasseurs de trésors dans un temple. Toutefois, Leone pacifie les deux hommes et propose de faire équipe. Bien que Silmeria reconnaît immédiatement que Leone est Hrist, elle sait que la confrontation avec une autre Valkyrie serait trop risquée et reste donc silencieuse. Elle permet aux deux chasseurs de trésors d'adhérer à l'équipe, mais avertit pourtant Alicia de surveiller ses arrières. Au Temple Audoula du Lac, Arngrim vexe Alicia en lui disant que se procurer l'Orbe du Dragon revient à être des chasseurs de Trésors ce qui attire les foudres de Leone. Le groupe explore plusieurs sanctuaires où reposait l'Orbe avec Arngrim ce dernier découvrant avec surprise l'augmentation de la participation d'Alicia dans la quête de l'Orbe. Lorsqu'ils mettent en place un camp près de Crell Monferaigne, Angrim découvre également que Dylan est un Einherjar, ce qui améliore grandement son opinion envers lui. Finalement, l'Orbe est découvert au Palais du Dragon Vénéré. Alors qu'Alicia/Silmeria tentent de le récupérer, Leone s'interpose et révèle sa véritable identité : Hrist Valkyrie. Bouleversé et en colère face à cette trahison, Arngrim l'attaque, mais est rapidement battu. Elle fait de lui un Einherjar de force et retourne à Asgard avec l'Orbe. Chapitre 4 Fidèle à sa nature mercenaire, Arngrim se résigne au fait qu'Odin soit son nouveau maître et que rien ne peut être fait pour l'arrêter. Lorsqu'Odin ordonne à Hrist d'attaquer Dipan comme un avertissement à tous ceux qui voudraient s'opposer à lui, Arngrim l'aide en capturant Dallas et en préparant l'exécution de Barbarossa. Mais malgré la tentative d'Alicia à arrêter l'exécution, Barbarossa meurt et Hrist donne au groupe une chance de partir. Cependant, quand Alicia se rend compte que sa mère, la reine Malabeth s'est donnée la mort dans la douleur, sa colère envers Hrist explose, et elle se bat contre Arngrim et elle. La bataille sert de distraction pour Walther et Gyne qui lancent le Rite Souverain, dans une tentative de saisir à la fois Hrist et Silmeria à leurs propres fins. Brahms qui se chachait dans Dylan s'y dégage pour tenter de protéger Silmeria. Cela amène Freya à intervenir, car Odin cherche à remplacer l'Orbe du Dragon avec l'âme de Brahms pour force de stabilisation à Midgard. Toutefois, Lezard perturbe les plans de tout le monde par l'enlèvement de Silmeria, Freya nparvient tout de même à se saisir de Brahms et Hrist (et, donc, d'Arngrim) et retourne au Valhalla en toute sécurité. Chapitre 5 Quand Alicia et Rufus se rendent au sommet de Yggdrasil dans le but que Rufus devienne un dieu pour défier Odin à force égale, Lezard intervient une fois de plus. Rufus mortellement blessé, le nécromancier réussit à transférer l'âme d'Odin dans le corps de Rufus, voler Gungnir et à échapper à tous les trois. D'abord désespérée, Alicia réusit à rematérialiser finalement Rufus et ils se dirigent au Valhalla pour tenter de récupérer l'Orbe du Dragon. Dans l'intervalle, inquiet sur le sort d'Odin, Freya ordonne à Hrist de trouver ce dernier. Cependant, quand la Valkyrie tente d'enrôler Arngrim, celui-ci refuse. Les événements de Dipan l'ont troublé : il affirme que l'humanité se porterait mieux sans Odin, et qu'aucun autre Einherjar ne sera prêts à aider à cette cause. Après le départ de Hrist, il remarque Alicia et Rufus errant dans le Hall. Croyant d'abord qu'ils ont également été vaincus et devenus des Einherjar, il est surpris de découvrir qu'ils ont essayé de battre Odin eux-mêmes. Il se rend compte qu'il était imbécile d'avoir obéi à Hrist et propose à Alicia de le tuer comme une expiation pour ce qu'il a fait dans Dipan. Toutefois, Alicia lui pardonne et lui propose de les rejoindre, à quoi il accepte. Après avoir traversé le Hall du Valhalla, Alicia , Rufus et Arngrim arrivent au Miroir d'Eau, où l'Orbe du Dragon et le cristal de Brahms sont entreposés. Tandis qu'ils tentent de trouver un moyen de le transporter à Midgard, Hrist apparaît et leurs propose de coopérer afin de sauver Silmeria et arrêter Lezard. L'équipe est d'accord, à condition que Brahms soit libéré et l'Orbe remis à Midgard. Hrist est prête à accepter, mais Freya, qui a suivi l'équipe, est scandalisée que les humains négocient avec les dieux et les attaque. Hrist prend position et utilise l'Orbe du Dragon de façon à arrêter Freya qui allait attaquer Arngrim, permettant à l'équipe s'échapper à travers le miroir, qui sera cassé dans le processus. Chapitre 6 Le miroir permet à l'équipe de se retrouver dans une nouvelle dimension : la Tour de Lezard Valeth, où il a atteint la divinité et maintient Silmeria en captivité dans l'espoir que Lenneth arrivera pour la sauver. Arngrim suggère d'utiliser l'Orbe du Dragon pour détruire le lieu, mais Hrist explique que l'Orbe faiblit chaque fois que son pouvoir est utilisé pour la destruction, ce qui signifie qu'il risque de devenir trop faible pour soutenir Midgard. Le groupe procède alors à affronter Lezard, rejoint par Lenneth la Créatrice, qui a voyagé du futur après après le Ragnarok pour sauver Silmeria, comme l'absence de cette dernière est entrain de déstabiliser son propre monde. L'équipe récupère avec succès Silmeria, mais quand vient le temps de faire face à Lezard, celui-ci jette le Rite Souverain sur les trois Valkyries, volant ainsi l'âme de Lenneth, son seul but à travers l'ensemble du scénario. Brahms, qui a été libéré de son cristal, parvient à conserver les âmes de Hrist et Silmeria. Alicia propose alors de servir de vaisseau pour les trois âmes des Valkyries. Une fois qu'ils Lenneth sauvée, elles fusionnent pour créer la vraie Valkyrie, qui elle est la seule à être assez puissante pour vaincre Lezard. C'est un succès, mais le corps d'Alicia ne peut pas résister à la pression de l'épreuve. Une fois Lezard vaincu, elle s'évanouit, libérant les âmes des trois Valkyries et la sienne. La puissance de Lezard disparue, la dimension de poche commence à se fermer, mais l'équipe a encore un fragment du Miroir d'Eau pour s'échapper. Rufus décide de retourner à Asgard avec Gungnir. Brahms, mortel dans la dimension de poche, car il n'est pas lié à Yggdrasil et donc n'obéit pas à ses lois, décide de rester et de mourir, comme il n'y a plus de place pour lui sur Midgard. Arngrim veut d'abord se joindre à lui, mais Brahms lui demande instamment de devenir le nouveau gardien de l'Orbe du Dragon, car il est le seul qui peut le faire. Arngrim accepte ses nouvelles responsabilités et retourne à Midgard. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume L'âme du mercenaire artolien non incarnée à présent, cependant destinée pour réaliser la grande renommée une fois qu'il soit de nouveau né. Quoiqu'une fois Einherjar d'Hrist, Arngrim ait été rendu au cycle de transmigration après être entré en confrontation avec Odin. ''Truthade Profil : l'Intrus du Seraphic Gate qui est entré en faisant le tour transmigratoire. Contre son meilleur jugement, Arngrim a essayé de parler de l'histoire d'Alicia à Odin directement et maintenant attend pour mourir, se réincarner et devenir un Einherjar de Lenneth. '' Arngrim n'est pas présent dans le jeu principal, car il se déroule selon la séquence originale des événements survenus au temps d'Alicia dans les évènements qui précèdent Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. Ainsi, Alicia et Rufus ont été vaincus par Odin, Lezard n'est pas intervenu et Arngrim est resté l'Einherjar de Hrist. Toutefois, il semble avoir confronté Odin au sujet de sa manière de conduite avec Alicia et a été renvoyé au cycle de la renaissance comme une punition. Il peut être rencontré et recruté dans le Seraphic Gate. Combat Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth thumb|264pxArngrim est un puissant guerrier avec une DME élevée et un PWS provoquant beaucoup de dégats. Toutefois, cette dernière a aussi un haut temps de recharge, et ses attaques régulières peuvent avoir des difficultés en frappant des petits ennemis. Attaques *High Wind *Spinning back- Knuckle *Arrachement Swing Tolérances Purify Weird Soul Le PWS d'Arngrim s'appelle Final Blast. Il dira "I grow tired of you !" ("Je suis fatigué de vous !") avant de l'utiliser. Traits *Brave (Brave) *Selfish (Egoiste) *Nimble (Agile) *Coolheaded (Tête froide) *Reckless (Imprudent) *Realist (Réaliste) Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Arngrim est un Guerrier Lourd décent. Alors que son STR est bon, ses attaques ont des multiplicateurs faibles, faisant de lui le pire de sa classe. Sa seule qualité notable est le fait que son attaque Sauvagerie peut infliger fragilité à l'ennemi. Il va d'abord se joindre au niveau 7, avec une Epée tranchante, un casque d'argent, uune cotte de mailles, des gantelets et des chausses en tissu. Sa compétence initiale est Survivance. Après avoir quitté l'équipe pour un temps, il la rejoindra définitivement avec Durandal, le casque de valeur, le Gantelet sacré et des jambières de valeur. Son niveau sera une moyenne des membres de votre équipe et il aura les mêmes compétences qu'il avait avant de partir. Attaques *Grand vent -initial- *Revers du poing -initial- *Swing horizontal -initial- *Sauvagerie -niveau 8- *Fin absolue -niveau 13- *Double vent -niveau 19- *Achèvement -niveau 28- *Coup d'ouragan -niveau 36- *Tempête de lames -niveau 46- *Mort subite -Porte Divine- Tolérances Soul Crush Arngrim utilise Destruction Ultime comme Soul Crush. Il dira «I'm getting tired of you, demons ! » avant de l'utliser et donnera 12 coups et augementera la jauge d'énergie de 46 points. Objets Bonus Lorsque Arngrim quitte l'équipe à la fin du chapitre 3, vous pouvez recevoir des objets divers en fonction de son niveau. Ils seront automatiquement ajoutés à votre inventaire, avec tout l'équipement qu'il portait. *Niveau 1-19 : Potion de Garde *Niveau 20-24 : Potion de garde, expérience de l'expert *Niveau 25-27 : expérience de l'expert x2 *Niveau 28-34 : expérience de l'expert x2, esprit du guerrier *Niveau 35-39 : expérience de l'expert, esprit du guerrier, Tueuse de dragon améliorée *Niveau 40 et + : expérience de l'expert, esprit du guerrier, Tueuse de dragon améliorée et Larme de Bahamut. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant oh the Plume Angrim est un personnage puissant avec une meilleure croissance de statistiques que que les autres Warriors, son Soul Cursh est très fort avec une grande Boost Gauge Attack et une production de dégats intéressante ansi que des attaques multi - coups. Il est une copie exacte d'Ancel, comme c'est son âme Crush, mais en raison de la hausse des stats d'Arngrim, il peut être d'une meilleure utilité. Attaques *High Wind *Wild Break *Surging Rush Soul Crush Arngrim utilisera le Soul Crush : Final Blast et dira "“I grow tired of you!” avant de l'utiliser. Il donnera 20 coups et augmentera la jauge d'énergie de 60 points. Recrutement Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Arngrim est obtenu à Artolia durant le chapitre 0 dans toutes les difficultés. Son recrutement est obligatoire. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Arngrim rejoint temporairement la partie dans les Ruines du Mont Serdberg au chapitre 3 et la quitte à la fin du même chapitre. Il vous rejoint définitivement vers la fin du chapitre 5 dans le Hall du Valhalla. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Arngrim peut être recruté après l'avoir battu au huitième étage du Seraphic Gate. Transfert / Libération / Sacrifice Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Arngrim ne peut pas être transféré à Asgard. Même s'il est un puissant guerrier, il est jugé trop arrogant et indiscipliné pour être accepté comme un Einherjar, probablement une conséquence directe de son implication dans la lutte d'Alicia, même s'il était une de ses incarnations précédentes. Ironie du sort, il finit par devenir l'un des alliés les plus dévoués de Lenneth. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Bien qu'étant devenu un Einherjar après avoir rejoint l'équipe dans le chapitre 5, Arngrim ne peut pas être libéré en raison des circonstances scénaristiques. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Arngrim n'est pas présent dans le jeu principal et il ne peut pas être sacrifié. Etymologie Dans la mythologie nordique, Arngrim est un berserker, un guerrier qui se battait et se mettait par lui-même dans une colère avant la bataille. Cela est directement référencé par sa description dans le jeu en Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth et s'adapte à sa personnalité globale. Divers *Arngrim a une ressemblance frappante à un personnage nommé Guts du manga et l'anime, 'Berserk'. Considérant le nom du manga, la source d'inspiration pour des personnages est probablement la même. Il convient également de mentionner que l'épée d'Arngrim donnée par son père porte le même nom qu'une arme de la marque Guts. *Dans la mythologie, Arngrim s'exercait avec Tyrfing, une épée qui apparaît de manière récurrente dans la série Valkyrie Profile. *Le fait qu'Arnrgrim a été remis au cycle de transmigrassion par Odin doit se passer longtemps après le combat entre le seigneur des dieux et Alicia puisque Hrist, dans Valkyrie Profile:Lenneth, dit à Arngrim qui'ils ont combattu ensemble contre Brahms pendant très longtemps. Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth *Arngrim est exprimé par la même personne que Lawfer et Lezard . *Dans le manga officiel de Valkyrie Profile , Arngrim est responsable du meurtre de Lawfer, après que ce dernier se transforme en vampire. Cela est incompatible avec les événements du jeu, dans lequel Arngrim meurt avant Lawfer . *Lors de certaines rencontres pendant la fin A, Hrist et Brahms mentionnent Arngrim dans les événements [[Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria |''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria ]](sans l'intervention de Lezard) Toutefois, comme Arngrim a été réincarné depuis, il n'a aucun souvenir des événements. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria *L'une des citations de victoire d'Arngrim ("It still beats having to deal with spoiled brats in prissy robes.") est sans doute une référence à Jelanda . Cela peut être un anachronisme humoristique visant les joueurs, puisque le jeu se passe des centaines d'années avant que Jelanda naisse et Arngrim ne peut donc jamais l'avoir rencontré. *L'apparence d'Arngrim dans [[Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume|''Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume]] est basée sur le costume qu'il porte dans ce jeu. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume *Le modèle d'Arngrim dans le jeu est un échange de palette d'Ancel. De même, bien que ses attaques et Soul Crush sont les siennes, ils sont visuellement identiques à ceux d'Ancel. *La liste d'attaques d'Arngrim est composée d'une attaque de Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth, une attaque de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria et une nouvelle attaque. Galerie Arngrim_VP1.jpg Vp_Arngrim.jpg Arngrim et Leone.jpg|Arngrim et Leone arngrim victoire. Png|Arngrim victoire pose VP2 arngrim expressions. Png|Arngrim expressions VPL arngrim0010. Png arngrim010011. Png|Arngrim au Valhalla arngrimvp2. Png|Arngrim Art VP2 Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso. Catégorie:VPLenneth Perso. Catégorie:VPCotP Perso. Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Einherjar